


Where The Road Takes Us

by Izabella95



Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Ice Skating, Ineffable Dorks, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: Happy Holidays everyone! This will be an ongoing series for the month of December. I hope you're ready for lots of fluffy one-shots because I cannot write anything else XD
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035666
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Where The Road Takes Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 1 of the Ineffable Holiday 2020 prompt list: Ice Skating~ 
> 
> I won't be able to do all of the prompts, but I will be attempting a lot of them!

It’s been nearly two hours since Crowley and Aziraphale started their drive to Scotland. Aziraphale had casually mentioned he wanted to spend the holidays away from London this year, so Crowley surprised him with a getaway to Scotland. The Angel didn’t know exactly  _ where _ in Scotland. It’s all a part of the surprise. They were going away for two weeks and that’s all he was allowed to know.

As the journey continues, Aziraphale starts to notice the area around them seems familiar. Now, to be fair, he and Crowley have been pretty much everywhere in the world. However, this area is familiar in the sense that they were here just a few months ago under less than stellar conditions. He wonders if Crowley has noticed yet.

“Crowley?” 

“Hmm? What is it, angel?” 

“Do you realize where we are right now?” Crowley looks around as if he isn’t the one currently driving.

“Uh, yeah, we’re on our way to Scotland?”

“Are you even paying attention?” 

Crowley sputters, “Wha- what do you mean ‘am I paying attention?’ Of course, I am. I’m looking through the windshield…” Aziraphale rolls his eyes.

“You’ve miracled the Bentley to drive on its own again haven’t you?” 

“Look, yes, but it’s because I didn’t sleep well-”

“We don’t need sleep,” Aziraphale cuts in, but Crowley continues as if he didn’t hear anything.

“-because I was still working on some last-minute things for when we get to Scotland.” Aziraphale’s face softens.

“Be that as it may, dear, you know I hate when you do this. It’s dangerous. Now, have you realized where we are yet?” At this point, they are rolling past a sign that says ‘Tadfield.’ Crowley obviously sees this and simply says, “Ah.” He takes back control of the car and slows down as they drive through the quaint village. 

“I wonder what’s going on,” Aziraphale ponders out loud.

“Not sure. Looks like some kind of festival?”

Decorations are all over the place. On every building, sign, even trees, there are festive decorations everywhere they look. A giant banner that is connected to two buildings states ‘Tadfield’s 11th Annual Winter Celebration!’ Ah, that explains it. Farther up the road, there is a sign that mentions ‘Hot Chocolate £1’ and Aziraphale looks pleadingly over at Crowley and before he even utters a word, the demon is pulling over. He knows he'd never hear the end of it if he didn’t let Aziraphale stop for some hot chocolate.

After the short cocoa break, Crowley and Aziraphale decide to take a walk and look at all the decorations people have put on their houses for the holiday season. One house has some pale blue fairy lights lined across the roof in a way that looks as if icicles formed. Two more houses appear as if they are clearly in some kind of battle of the decorations. The house on the left has slightly better decorations according to Aziraphale. Crowley, on the other hand, thinks the right is far superior. They agree to disagree and move on. 

On their way back to where the Bentley currently is, the duo is stopped by a group of children. 

“Hello there Mr. Crowley! Mr. Ziraphale!”

“Ah, hello young Adam. How are all of you,” Aziraphale asks as he looks around at all the children. He gets a chorus of answers in return, ranging from great to complaining about the cold. 

“We were wonderin' if you wanted to come ice skating with everyone,” Adam finally says.

“Why,” Crowley asks rather coldly. He doesn’t fancy spending time with the antichrist more than he has to, which is never. 

“Y’know the lake here always freezes perfectly for ice skating. Just about everyone here skates the day of the celebration. You should try it before you continue on your trip!” 

“Adam, let’s go before greasy Johnson shows up!” Pepper says impatiently. 

“Hope I see you two there!” Adam says and then the children are running off towards the lake. Crowley looks over at Aziraphale.

“No. No, no, no. We are not going, angel.”

“Oh, but dear. It would make them happy.” Crowley crosses his arms and says nothing. Aziraphale places a hand on the demon’s arms. “We haven’t gone proper ice skating in years.” Crowley’s frown turns into a wicked smile. “Yes because of that incident in, oh, when was it…,” he snaps his fingers, “1743!” Aziraphale flushes a bright red. 

“You said you wouldn’t bring that up again.” 

“Demon.” Aziraphale glares at him. “Why do you even want to? You never cared for it before. Especially after-”

“Yes, no need to mention that dreadful time again. I just think it’ll be fun and I’m willing to give it another try.”

“Alright, fine. We will go, but first, we’ll need these,” and suddenly the demon is holding two pairs of ice skates. One pair is, of course, a black, snakeskin pair that looks exactly like Crowley’s normal boots only with a silver blade running along the bottom. The other pair of boots are covered with white silk and have gold blades. 

“Don’t look at me like that, angel. And get your glowing under control. You look like one of the damn holiday decorations.”

They make their way over to the lake and sit down on a nearby bench to change into the ice skates. Then, very slowly, Aziraphale makes the first move to get onto the frozen lake. Kids and adults of all ages and with different experiences are out here, but it seems like everyone is zipping past him. He takes a deep breath and grips onto the makeshift wall built around the lake as he waits for Crowley. 

“Come on, angel. It’s not that bad.” 

“Says you. You’ve always been able to skate exceptionally well.” Crowley holds out his hand. 

“I promise, it’ll be okay. Would I lie to you?” Aziraphale shyly takes Crowley’s hand and says, “No, you wouldn’t.” 

Crowley leads them slowly around the small lake for a few laps. “See? You’re doing wonderful, angel.”

“I suppose. It  _ is  _ fun like I said. Once you get going, you know? I don’t know why I got nervous.” He breaks away and starts to skate faster and then Crowley is chasing after him. The demon passes him and then turns around with ease so he can skate backwards to watch Aziraphale. They both smile at each other and are generally having a grand time. Whether Crowley has inadvertently slowed down or Aziraphale has sped up, no one will know. All anyone sees is Aziraphale slamming into Crowley and the both of them going down. Crowley lands on his back while clutching Aziraphale, making sure the Angel doesn’t get hurt.

“I’m so sorry, Crowley!” Red from embarrassment, Aziraphale looks down at the demon. 

“Are you okay, angel,” Crowley groans.

“Yes, you silly demon! I’m not the one that landed hard on the ice!” 

They both stare at one another and then bust out laughing. Aziraphale rolls off of Crowley and helps the demon up. They are too caught up in the moment to notice a certain boy smiling at them. They skate hand in hand again for a couple more minutes before the two of them get off the lake and change into normal shoes.

Back inside the Bentley, Crowley starts the car, looks over at Aziraphale, and says, “Still not as bad as 1743, right angel?” 

“Just drive the car, please," Aziraphale huffs while looking out the window. Crowley cackles and puts the Bentley into gear. It's going to be a spectacular trip this year.  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic please leave a comment or some kudos~ they make my day brighter. 
> 
> My tumblr <3


End file.
